Christmas
by Aspira-Silver skylark
Summary: Secret Santa: Adult!TsunaxGiotto. Family.


The brunet with unruly and spiky hair stretched himself as he glance outside the window of the shop, it was snowing. He went to the cashier and open the window to the 25th of December. It was white Christmas but today was different from the years before. Today, he can finally gifted his precious little brother the things he wanted, marks today, they finally be able to get through the whole month with food, a house to live in instead of paying rents that are overdue, a heated floor instead of cold icy tatami. Tsuna tilt his head slightly as he drowned in his thoughts, his light chocolate brown eyes that glowed of sunset colours tint with sadness as he recall their late mother. The very woman who greeted them with bright smile despite how tiring her days went, the woman who prepared food made with love. He miss the warm tender words and the warm eyes filled with love.

Tsuna`s eyes stray over the large two storey bookstore. The walls only consist of book shelves, with a classic spiral stair case that was heavily decorated with rustic themed Christmas decos. There weren`t many customers today since many of them must have gone home to celebrate. He checked the time on his watch and realize it was already 7:50PM. There should still be some time left to pick up a cake for all the guest and the gift he asked to be kept safe,

"Time to close" He mumbled softly to himself. He was the manager, well sometimes he had to take over the managerial role due to the frequent absent of the owner. He didn`t mind, especially if he got a bonus for doing so. He usher the rest of the employee and kindly remind some of the customers about their closing time with a warm smile. A few woman seems to swooned, charmed by his good looks, mature air and gentle manner.

As he lock the door to the shop, he hanged a sign that states they will be closing for seven days before reopening with a few new books in store. He glance at his watch,

'there should be time left' He rush to the nearest bakery and shiver as the warm and delicious scent of baked goods wafted across his face. He sighed and smile at the baker,

"Tsuna-san! I have your cake right here" The man in mid 40 greeted him with a smile as he hand him a box of cake and hand him the recipt,

"You already paid"

"Yes thank you Kuro-san. Merry Christmas to you" He gave the man a warm smile.

Nearly half an hour later he managed to get home with his right hand full of gifts and the cake in his another. He took his shoes off and put them on the rack

"Brother. Welcome home" he blinks, ruffling his own hair for a second to shrug the cold off. He ran off without his beanie again. He guess he will pick it up when the bookstore open later. He smile at the blond half Italian male who stood at the entrance,

"Giotto" He acknowledge the male and ran to him, hands full of gifts and pull him into a tight hug,  
>"Uurgh I miss you" Tsuna laughed while hugging him and ruffle the blond`s hair, some of the gifts end up hitting the male`s bicep but he paid no mind to it,<p>

"You saw me before you left to work remember?" Giotto kiss the Tsuna`s cheek,

"Buon Natale mio fratello carissimo" Tsuna laughed,

"Merry Christmas too my dearest baby brother" The blond frowned in protest,

"Still your baby brother despite being taller than you are"

"Hey! That`s not nice!" The brunet protested, "Ah where are the others?"

"They were inside and behaving properly for once" Giotto mused.

"No wonder it`s so quiet" The brunet laughed and enters the room. Greeting everyone as he feel his mood lighten up quickly at the sight of all his friends. Even Kyoya who sat there behaving with a scowl adorn his feature.

They spend the night playing games and both Tsuna and Giotto cracked up with laughter as Chrome secretly hanged a mistletoe between Kyoya and Mukuro. Mukuro merely chuckle and slide his hands over the male`s cheek, cupping it and gave a seductive grin. Showing he was serious in kissing the dark haired male causing the skylark to develop a deadly aura around him before he managed a dark smile and proceed to chase Mukuro around the house with promises that he the only light he will see is the fireplace he will toss him in as soon as he got him.

The next morning, Tsuna stretched and yawned. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and look around drowsily and chuckles when he realize he feel asleep on the sofa. Some of his friends had either fell asleep or in some cases crash in their huge condo. The brunet tilt his head as he access his surrounding…it was for once filled with happiness. Not the same one from years before but it was still happiness. He patted the blond who was sleeping on his lap. Giotto when he arrive was a wary child but after months of chasing and persuading the younger he finally trust him enough and now, here they are. An unbreakable bond. Giotto stirred and opened his bright sky blue eyes. The very eyes that remind him of happy summer and suddenly the whole room feel warmer as he recall the days where they would play by the sea during the firefly season. Tsuna flicks the blond`s forehead with a fond chuckle,

"Wake up sleepy head. I need to make breakfast"

"Mn hmn nii-san…can we…?"

"Yes?" Tsuna curiously look at the blond, wondering what his request is.

"You know the Christmas pudding Okaa-san used to make. Can we make them together? Like the old days?" When he heard the sentence he knew that the blond missed the old days. He gave a small smile, holding his tears back as he patted the unruly hair,

"Yes. I think we are missing a few ingredients and I am sure the 7/11 at front have them"

"Yes I will prepare your favourite breakfast nii-san" The male smile fondly at the brunet.

"Okay~ Be right back~"

Sometime later,

"Well I guess nobody expect this. Please get well soon my dear friend." Asari smile sympathetically at Giotto. A fever on Christmas day, no one wants to catch it.

"Isn`t this ironic that you catch a cold and sore throat after making a pudding Giotto?" His best friend G teased him further.

"Nufufu…have the great Giotto fallen?" Daemon`s lips curved into an amused smirk.

"Shut up" The blond hissed through clenched teeth as he shivers against the cold. He was running on fever. What on earth have he done to catch a fever on Christmas out of all days?

"But still thank god Giotto it was after we managed to celebrate Christmas" Tsuna smile. He twisted and squeeze the soaked towel, rinsing it and place it on Giotto`s forehead. Oddly, the cold towel did not bother him as much as the weather outside.

"Honestly…I did not expect this either. Nii-san what about the rest?" He glance at his brother in his feverish haze. His head was pounding as if Thor personally came down from Asgard and bashed his head with Mjölnir. He enjoyed the feeling of Tsuna`s hand against his cheek, it feels so good.

"Don`t worry most went home already after they had their fair share of pudding."

"Big brother I…" He began only to be quiet down with Tsuna`s lips pressed against the blond`s lips.

"Giotto…there is no need to apologize for this. When you were suddenly down with it I admit I actually panic…I thought that I was going to lost you too.." The brunet glance at Giotto and the latter could see the distress in his eyes.

"But my relieve when they told me it was nothing but a common cold..and I get to baby my little brother" A chuckle escape Tsuna`s lips as he smile at the blond.

"Brother" Giotto half groaned, indicating his distress. Honestly it`s just a cold.

"Anyway…Merry Christmas my baby brother. Thank you for staying with me for another year" Tsuna leaned and kiss his brother`s forehead. In his haze. Giotto could literally see white flowers behind his older brother.

"Merry Christmas to you too nii-san" The half Italian smile slightly. Even with a fever on Christmas day he is one happy man.


End file.
